911
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: America had planned to spend today alone and was going to until England visited and dragged him away. Find out where England took America and find out why. R&R Plz!


9/11

'_Its eleven years today everyone,' _I thought as I stared at the ceiling from my couch.

Today was the eleventh anniversary of nine-eleven, the day where nearly 3,000 died and their hero hadn't come to save them. I wanted to cry, like I did when I felt their pain, but I couldn't; heroes don't cry so I can't. And so, I just lay on my couch all day with Americat on my stomach; sulking over today and listening as their screams replay in my head over and over.

I jumped slightly when the door slammed opened and England sped walked in; I quickly put on my fake smile. I sat up while holding Americat to my chest and petting him.

"What can I do for ya Arthur?" I asked with fake happiness.

England smiled. "Good, you're dressed. We're going out."

My smiled dropped. "Uh, not today. I'm um… not feeling well," to sell it, I coughed into my fist.

England smirked smugly. "Don't care," he rushed and tied a red, white, and blue hanky around my eyes.

"Wait Artie," I said but he wouldn't have it.

I was clumsily pushed outside; by the cold air I knew it was night, and was pushed into a car. The drive was silent as I wondered where England was taking me on this day and why it couldn't wait; England knew what today was. Everyone, including him, had been there at the summit with me when it happened and I had began to break out in wounds from my peoples' suffering.

Suddenly, the car stopped, my door opened and England pulled me out. Without a word, I let him drag me a few yards before we stopped. I felt his hands on the blindfold.

"We're here," England breathed and pulled off the blindfold.

I couldn't stop my gasp or gaping at the scene. We were in front of the 9/11 memorial, the darkness lifted by flaming lanterns; each lantern having a country on it as well as the word: 'United'. Holding the lanterns was everyone: Germany, the Italy twins, my brother, Canada and Kumajiro, France, Spain, Prussia, Belgium, China, Japan, everyone; even Russia and Cuba. I couldn't believe it; suddenly, England walked over to me, a lantern in each hand. One lantern had him on it, the other was mine; complete with my flag, my land, and the words: 'United we stand'. I gently took it and stared then looked at England who smiled softly.

"You have the right of way," he said.

Carefully, I pushed the lantern up; as soon as mine was up, everyone let theirs go. Soon after theirs went, a barrage of glowing red, white, and blue balloons were let loose; I couldn't help but be mesmerized and… And want to cry. Despite my wishes, tears pulled in my eyes and I quickly began to rub them away but they wouldn't stop.

"G-guys," I chocked, "you're not supposed to make the hero c-cry."

"It's alright to cry sometimes America-kun," Japan said quietly.

England opened his arms to me with his calming smile and I took a step towards him; he finished the distance and hugged me tightly. My emotions exploded and I began to cry into his shoulder while everyone comforted me with their presence or gentle words. What got me though, were the words England was whispering in my hair; I heard him loud and clear though.

"_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there._

_Oh, say does that Star - Spangled Banner yet wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?"_

I smiled. Today, the Twins fell and the Lady in Green wept for her children. But from the rubble, rose a single eagle; who shook off the dust and flew out triumphantly. Because nothing can keep a true American down.

**. . .**

**Yo, this is**_** Sympathy for the Lost Love **_**here; I just want to say sorry to all who were somehow involved in 9/11. I was six when it happened and for some reason, I can't remember it and it kinda urks me because people my age remember and I can't relate with them; I barely understand what happened now.**

**Anyway, just want to say to EVERYONE, where ever they are; here or up there, sorry for that it happened. **

**The US, a once ignorant five-year old, now a war torn fifty-year old.**


End file.
